Second Baby Takeover
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2017
Summary: Fourth and final companion piece to "Father/Daughter Time", "Christmas Cheer" and "Taking Care". A little Valentine's day one shot. Jason, Trini and their daughter welcome the newest member of the Scott family. Please R&R!


**Title: Second Baby Takeover**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini; Alison (OC); Jocelyn (OC); Tommy/Kim**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: This is strictly for entertainment purposes and should be treated as such only. I'm not looking to make a profit out of writing this story.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Family, Alternate Universe, Humor, One Shot**

**Spoilers/Notes: Fourth and final companion piece to "Father/Daughter Time", "Christmas Cheer" and "Taking Care". Set currently.**

**Summary: Jason, Trini and their daughter Alison finally welcome their new addition to the Scott family.**

**Author's note: So this is it. We're finally at the end of the road (no pun intended) with my companion pieces. I had such a fun time writing the heartwarming, hilarious, romantic and sweet saga of Jason, Trini and their little ladybug Alison. But all good things must come to an end. So, enjoy this final piece in which their second child has finally arrived, with appearances from our favorite pink and green/white rangers :).**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Medical Center_

_Maternity Ward_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 11__th__, 2015_

If there's one thing that six-year-old Alison Bryn Scott can't stand is waiting.

The bubbly daughter of Jason and Trini was hopping up and down; anxiously waiting to meet her little brother or sister. She was brought in by her favorite aunt and uncle, the power couple known to many as Tommy and Kimberly Oliver after she happily stayed with them for some time while her mother was brought to the hospital. Her father was right there with her; determined to not leave her side. It has been an eventful day for everyone.

Now, the normally upbeat six-year-old's patience was wearing thin. She was so anxious to meet her sibling that she had her hands folded behind her back and was pacing back and forth in the lobby. Tommy and Kim were sitting on those comfortable chairs, watching in amusement as their favorite niece was getting more anxious to be with her parents and new sibling.

"Uh, Ali, are you okay?" Tommy asked, which caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She smiled at her uncle and walked right over to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just so anxious to meet my brother or sister. I just hope my mommy's okay," Alison said, looking a little bit worried.

Kim sat the magazine she was glancing through down on the coffee table, reached over and wrapped her arms around her. "Aw, your mother's gonna be fine. For as long as I've known Trini, she's one tough fighter. And your daddy's right in there with her."

"I know, auntie Kim. I wonder how long does it take for a girl to give birth?" Alison pondered, looking at her aunt curiously.

Kim had an apprehensive look on her face while she looked at her husband, trying to get some help. But when he didn't have the right answers to help her, she knew she's gonna have to explain this delicately.

"Well, honey, these things take time. A LONG time. But, you won't have to worry about that for a long time, honey," Kim said, patting the young girl lightly on her head.

"Oh, you mean like what you and Mom went through when both Hannah and I came into the world?" Ali asked, smiling brightly; causing both Kim and Tommy to cough nervously.

"YES! I mean, yes, that's how you and Hannah came into the world. As I mentioned before, these things take a long time. But, don't worry, when you meet your little brother or sister, you're gonna love her the same way your mom and dad will love her," Kim explained, silently hoping that Alison would change the subject. She looked over her shoulder and gave Tommy a glaring look because he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, okay. I understand, auntie Kim. BTW, Uncle Tom, she's mad at you," Ali reminded the legendary ranger, who was still trying not to snicker. He found it pretty hilarious; seeing his wife having to explain to her goddaughter about the facts of life a little bit.

"Keep it up, Tommy, and you won't get anymore of my goods, got it?" she scolded him softly.

Tommy gathered his composure and just nodded his head and kept his mouth shut. Satisfied, she picked up the magazine off the table and resumed glancing through it while Alison resumed pacing back and forth in the lobby.

Some time later, Alison stopped pacing when Jason, all decked out in his hospital scrubs, finally made his presence felt. Immediately, he kneeled down and waited for his little ladybug to run right straight into his arms; for which she did without hesitation. Soon as he wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up, she eagerly started kissing his face, wanting to know if she'll ever meet her sibling.

"Whoa, baby girl. Aren't we eager?" he chuckled as he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Are mommy and the baby okay?" she asked, her face beaming brightly.

Still chuckling, he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. "They're doing absolutely great. Are you ready to meet your new sibling?"

"Hmm, let me think: yes!" Alison squealed with delight.

"Okay, let's go. Tommy, Kim, you can come with us. I want you two to meet our newest addition as well," Jason said to his closest friends as he turned on his heel and began to walk away, with Tommy and Kim following right behind him.

A few moments later, they all were staring through the nursery window in awe at the sight of Jason and Trini's new baby; a baby girl they named Jocelyn Nicole Scott. And just like Alison, Jocelyn was the splitting image of both of her parents. In addition to having Jason's super adorable baby face, she also has Trini's jet black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. And also, just like her big sister, Jocelyn easily won her parents' hearts from the moment she came into the world.

In fact, Jason actually broke down and cried when he held her in his arms for the first time. He didn't even wanna put her down, but, alas, he had to so she could be properly checked out. He never thought in a million years that he could ever love his wife and now two daughters. It was something he'll never forget.

"Aw, Jase, she's so beautiful," Kim said, holding her hand over her chest and feeling her heart beating.

He smiled brightly at his little 'sister'. "I know, right? I literally cried when I held her in my arms for the first time, the same way I felt when I held Ali in my arms."

"Well, bro, looks like you're outnumbered," Tommy chuckled, slapping his friend on his shoulder.

Jason smirked as he leaned over and kissed Ali's cheek again. "I wouldn't have it any other way, man."

"Daddy, she's pretty," Alison chimed in, staring blissfully at her baby sister.

"She sure is, ladybug. Wanna go see mommy?" he asked as he sat her down on her feet.

"Yes, daddy. Will you take me to her?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder. One look at her and he knew he could never say no to her. Jason is just a big ole softie when it comes to his babies.

"Okay, ladybug. We're going to see her right now," he replied as he sat her down on her feet. Alison grabbed his hand and eagerly tried to yank him towards her mother's hospital room because she was so anxious to see her. Jason looked over his shoulder and watched as Tommy and Kim quietly chuckling at him.

"What can I say? She takes after her mother," he whispered at his friends. Still chuckling, they all headed towards Trini's room.

When they finally walked inside, by pushing the door open, they found her resting comfortably in her bed; looking a little bit disheveled, but otherwise still looked beautiful. Alison dropped her father's hand and immediately ran over to her mother, for which Trini opened her arms out and enveloped her right in. Ali promptly kissed her mother's cheek and smiled brightly as they pulled apart.

"How are you, mommy?" she asked softly.

Trini smiled softly at her little girl. "A little tired, but I'm fine. Did you see Jocelyn?"

"Yes, mommy. And she's really pretty," Alison complimented with a grin.

"Well, she does look like you two, with a little bit of me wedged in there," Jason chimed in as he took a seat on a nearby chair and took his wife's hand into his gently.

"I'm glad. Tommy, Kim, thanks for keeping an eye out on Alison. She wasn't too much trouble, was she?" Trini asked, narrowing her eyes at her six-year-old.

"Oh, no. We love spending time with our favorite niece. Speaking of which, we better get back to our own daughter," Kim said, tugging on Tommy's long sleeve shirt to let him know it's time for them to leave.

"Oh, yeah. We'll bring Hannah by later on so she could see the new baby. We'll catch you later, bro," Tommy replied as he bumped his fist with his best friend. Kim, before leaving, leaned over and pecked Jason's cheek before quickly embracing Alison, who had her arms stretched out for her favorite aunt.

"Aw, I love you, Ali. If your mom or dad act crazy, you know who to call," Kim whispered, causing Jason and Trini to glare playfully at their childhood friend.

"We heard that," they both said, causing Kim to blush a little.

"Hey? I'm just speaking the truth, that's all," she winked as she turned on her heel and proceeded to walk out of the room, with Tommy trailing close behind. When the door was finally closed, Jason scooted his chair closer to the bed, but he never let go of Trini's hand.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked softly, smiling at her.

She closed her eyes and smiled right back. "A little tired, but I'm okay. I'm just glad she's here, that's all. I can't wait to hold her again."

"You and me both, baby. Ali couldn't stop talking about how pretty her sister is. Tommy mentioned that I'm completely outnumbered," he chuckled softly.

"Ah, well, I really can't complain. I got my queen and my two princesses in my life now. I can't ask for anything better," Jason said as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

Just then, a nurse came in, holding baby Jocelyn comfortably in her arms. Trini quickly perked up by sitting up on the bed and holding her arms out for her baby, causing both Jason and Alison to chuckle softly at her.

"Here's your beautiful baby, Mrs. Scott. Looks like she was anxiously waiting for her mommy," the nurse said, smiling at the OG yellow ranger as she carefully placed the baby in her arms. Trini couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight of her baby girl, her little pride and joy, sleeping comfortably in her arms. Jason and Alison huddled close to her side, staring adoringly at the newest member for the Scott family.

"Daddy, I can't wait to play dolls with her," Alison whispered softly, looking up at her father with a smile on her face.

Jason smirked at his ladybug. "She's gonna have to do some growing up first, ladybug. But, I can't wait to see you two have your tea time."

"Yeah, and we can't wait to see you wear a tiara again," Trini laughed softly, causing Alison to giggle lightly and Jason looking sheepish.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" he asked, trying so hard not to laugh himself.

"Aw, but you were so cute, daddy," Alison playfully teased. She even reached up and pinched his bearded cheek to empathize her point.

"You're gonna get it, young lady," he playfully scolded.

Jocelyn started fussing a little bit, so they returned their attention to the baby wiggling in Trini's arms. At that point, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her tiny forehead and smiled once again when the baby stopped fussing and continued nestling comfortably in her mother's arms. Trini, Jason and Alison just continued to fawn over her, which was a precious sight to be hold.

A little over a week later, Trini was finally out of the hospital and was anxious to get back home. With baby Jocelyn carried safely inside, their families were clamoring to get a glimpse to see the new baby. Alison, taking her leadership cue from her father, managed to fend them all; promising that they will get a chance to bond with Jocelyn. Amazingly, they managed to settle down afterwards.

Later that night, with the house finally quieted down, Trini was sitting on a rocking chair in the nursery Jason had built, holding Jocelyn in her arms and watching her sleep ever so peacefully. Jason had put Alison to bed at that point and after watching her asleep, he leaned down and kissed her head softly, then he turned on his heel and quietly walked out of her room.

It didn't take long for him to notice that Trini was in the nursery. He poked his head through the doorway and smirked at the sight of his wife singing softly to Jocelyn, but his heart leaped with joy when he saw his baby nestling comfortably in her mother's arms.

"You can't put her down, huh?" he said softly, which caused her to stop singing. She looked up at him coming into the room and kneeling down right in front of her.

"No, I can't. Ali's asleep?" Trini asked as she re-focused her attention on Jocelyn, who was now sleeping.

"Like an angel. I read one of her favorite stories 'Goodnight Moon' and tucked her right in. It's been an eventful day for all us," he assured her as he leaned over and stroked his baby's tiny head softly.

"Tell me about it. Man, I saw a mini version of you in Alison when she took control. Both of our mothers were clamoring to hold Jocelyn, it was ridiculous," Trini chuckled softly. Jason couldn't help but agree with his wife.

"I agree. I must say, I couldn't be more proud to see Ali stand her ground and reeled everyone in. My little ladybug's growing up," he said, sniffling playfully and wiping his eyes, causing Trini to laugh a little bit harder.

"Man, you just don't know when to quit, don't you?" she said between giggles.

He leaned over and captured her lips with his, causing her laughs to cease and her eyes to flutter closed. Even after all these years, his kisses still has such an effect on her.

"Jase, we can't have any fun until the six weeks are up," she reminded him when they finally pulled apart.

He pouted at her. "Aw, man. Looks like I'm gonna have a case of..."

"If I were you, I wouldn't finish that sentence. As you can see, we have a baby I'm holding and I'm not about to traumatize her," she warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Duly noted," he conceded, not saying another word.

The Scott household was now complete. Jason and Trini, in love, happily married and with now two beautiful daughters, they had even more reason to live life to the fullest. It's not gonna be easy, but as the original Tyrannosaurus and Saber Toothed Tiger power rangers, they can handle anything that comes their way.

And their love will persevere...though each other, Alison and Jocelyn.

**The End!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Please review!**


End file.
